pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Toy Story the Musical
Toy Story: The Musical was a rock musical based on the critically acclaimed Pixar film, Toy Story. The show was created by Walt Disney Creative Entertainment for Disney Cruise Line, replacing the earlier Hercules: The Muse-ical. After a year of pre-production and workshops, it had a soft premiere on board the Disney Wonder in March 2008, with an official opening in April 10, 2008. The show was performed in the Walt Disney Theatre, the grand showplace located on Deck 4. The show ended in 2016. Show Summary The show was directed by Los Angeles-based director, Stefan Novinski, and choreographed by New York-based choreographer, Warren Adams. Throughout the 55-minute musical, there are 6 original songs, written by Valerie Vigoda and Brendan Milburn. It also features one song from the original soundtrack of the animated feature, "You've Got a Friend in Me", written by Randy Newman. Music direction and arranging was handled by Los Angeles-based music director, David O. The book was written by New-York based playwright, Mindi Dickstein, who penned the lyrics and book for "Little Women The Musical," on Broadway. Sets were designed by Los Angeles-based set designer, Sibyl Wickersheimer, costumes were created by Los Angeles-based avant garde costumer, Ann Closs-Farley, lighting was designed by New York-based designer, Jason Kantrowitz, and sound design was by Los Angeles based designer Drew Dalzell. Toy Story: The Musical, follows the film's storyline faithfully, with certain theatrical liberties taken, especially in the scenes involving the mutant toys and Sid. Order of musical numbers # You've Got A Friend In Me - Andy # That's Why We're Here - Woody and Toys # To Infinity And Beyond - Buzz, Woody and Toys # One Toy - Woody # The Claw - Little Green Aliens, Buzz, Woody and Sid # Make A Little Noise - Sid # Make A Little Noise (Reprise) - Sid # That's Why We're Here (Duet) (Reprise) - Woody and Buzz # Busted / Make A Lot Of Noise - Woody, Buzz, Sid and Mutant Toys # You've Got A Friend In Me (Reprise) / That's Why We're Here (Reprise) - Bo Peep, Woody, Buzz, Andy and Toys # Bows / To Infinity And Beyond (Reprise) - Full Company Original cast onboad Disney Wonder * Woody - Geoffrey Tyler * Buzz Lightyear - Noel Orput * Andy Davis - Laurel Hatfield * Sid Phillips - Rachel Fischer * Rex - Mark Whitten, Wallace Shawn (voice) * Slinky Dog - Nicholas Nunez, Gabi Epstein, Blake Clark (voice) * Mr. Potato Head - Melany Carruthers, Don Rickles (voice) * Hamm - Ryan Naimy, John Ratzenberger (voice) * Bo Peep - Isabelle Kiraly * Sarge - Andre Jordan * Barrel of Monkeys - Laurel Hatfield, Jessica Vandenberg, AJ Wilson * Green Army Men - Ina Marie Smith, Todd Stroik * Buzz With Leaves - Katy Reinsel * Little Green Aliens - Andre Jordan, Isabelle Kiraly, Ina Marie Smith, Jessica Vandenberg, AJ Wilson, Jeff Pidgeon (voice) * Ptero-Janie - Ina Marie Smith * Mutant Army Man - Andre Jordan * Ducky - Katy Reinsel * Rollerbob - Laurel Hatfield * Babyhead - Todd Stroik * Legs - Jessica Vandenberg * Manhand - AJ Wilson * Swings - Mark Donaldson, Alex Saslove * Understudies - Amanda Juhl, Julie Smith Difference between Original and Musical * "You Got A Friend In Me " was shortened. * Some minor toys from the film were removed. As such, some minor scenes involving them were not present in the musical. * The scene where the soldiers spy on the party was removed. * The scene where Woody is knocked under the bed was removed; Woody gets knocked under the bed offscreen. * Buzz's cardboard box had a red button that had to be pushed. * Buzz is startled by Woody in the film and Rex in the musical. * The scene where Buzz and Woody argue about Buzz thinking he is a space ranger was shortened. One showing, however, made it longer, with the scene of Woody saying "Buzz look an alien!" being added. * The scene where Buzz shows the toys he can fly was shortened. * The song "Strange Things " was removed. * In the original film, Woody wears his hat while knocking Buzz out the window. In the musical, Woody doesn't wear his hat while knocking Buzz out the window. * The scene with the Magic 8 Ball was removed; instead, Woody gets the idea to knock Buzz down behind Andy's desk during the song "One Toy" where, halfway through the song, he accidentally makes a pencil fall under the desk. * In the original film, Woody used RC Car to set in motion a chain reaction, which accidentally sends Buzz out of the window. In the musical, Woody never uses RC ; instead, Buzz notices the remote control in Woody's hands, and Woody accidentally makes a lamp fall, which causes Buzz to fall. * The part where Woody tries to explain that he did not mean to make Buzz fall was shortened. * In the original film, Woody and Buzz fight at the gas station until the car leaves. In the musical, Woody and Buzz never fight during the car scene in the musical. The scene also takes place with the car at Pizza Planet's entrance rather than a gas station. Also, the car does not leave in the musical; instead, Woody explaining to Buzz that he is a toy takes place in the car instead of the gas station. * When Woody and Buzz enter Pizza Planet, Woody convinces Buzz that Woody found a spaceship in the original film, but first, Woody and Buzz get into a van to Pizza Planet. In the musical, Woody and Buzz go to Pizza Planet when Buzz mistakes the restaurant for a space shuttle, leaving the van scene unaccounted for. * The scene where Woody and Buzz sneak into Pizza Planet was removed. * Sid never gets a Little Green Alien in the musical. * Hannah, Sid's sister, was absent. As such, Sid gets the rocket right away. * Sid never uses the magnifying glass on Woody. Instead, he sings his own song, before being called down by his mother to scratch her back, and Sid leaves to go downstairs, but not before finishing his song beforehand. * Sid's reaction to the rain was changed. * "I Will Go Sailing No More" was removed. Instead, Buzz is unconvinced that he is a toy, and Woody enters just in time to see Buzz on a crate. When Woody asks Buzz what he is doing, Buzz replies that he is doing what he is born to do, and then, Buzz jumps from the crate in an attempt to fly, but fails. Woody also notices Buzz's broken arm. The arm is repaired afterwards by the mutant toys. * Because of the change above, the tea party scene and the scene where Woody tries to convince the toys that Buzz is okay were removed. The latter scene was replaced with a scene that shows Andy playing with his toys without Buzz or Woody, leaving Andy disappointed that Woody is missing along with Buzz. * The scene where Woody uses Buzz's karate chop function was removed. * Scud was not seen. He was mentioned, though. * The scene where Woody and Buzz are talking in Sid's room is different from the film. * The scene where Woody and the mutant toys scare Sid was changed a bit. * The scenes where Woody gets to the moving truck, thrown off the truck by the toys, Woody rushing to get RC, and Woody and Buzz using the rocket with the sun's light were changed. The truck part was removed, and RC is not present for the rest of the musical. Instead, when Woody realizes that the truck left without Woody and Buzz, all hope seems lost for Woody. Buzz, however, gets the idea to use the match and tells Woody to grab onto Buzz and prepare for liftoff. One of the mutant toys lights up the fuse to the rocket, and Woody and Buzz sing the verse "To infinity and beyond" and then they fly into the sky and out of Sid's backyard. * The falling with style scene was shortened. * Woody and Buzz enter the car in the film and the back of the moving truck in the musical. * Woody and Buzz are greeted by the other toys in the moving truck in the musical. While in the film, the other toys realize their mistake and tried to help Woody and Buzz to get on the moving truck. * The Christmas ending scene was removed. Trivia * A land debut had been planned in the Hyperion Theater at Disney California Adventure in early 2011, however Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular was later extended indefinitely until 2016, and no new premiere date for Toy Story was announced. Category:Attractions Category:Musicals Category:Toy Story